


Come on England!

by Meodu



Series: Football Fever 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2018世界盃小組賽結束衍生梗。三喵快樂足球軍團晉級十六強淘汰賽賀文。建議搭配「England World Cup Team Recruits American Fans - #LateLateLondon」食用本文。





	Come on England!

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：故事內容與現實存在的國家人事物並無直接關聯。
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

身穿黃色球衣的守門員大腳一踢，刺耳的哨音在那一道白色弧線劃過草地上空時響起。

看臺上，一半的觀眾發出歡呼、慶祝他們在這場小組賽以最高積分晉級的佳績；另一半觀眾聳聳肩、一口氣幹掉手中喝剩的啤酒，對這一分之差的敗績一笑置之。這是一場沒有輸家的比賽，大概也並沒有多少人真的把這場比賽的勝負放在心上。

貴賓席角落坐著一名穿著白襯衫的金髮男人，幾名衣著筆挺、戴著耳機的保全人員以他為中心安靜而警惕地站立著。那人抿唇沈默半晌，終究沒忍住嘖了一聲。男人有一張年輕的面孔和一雙碧綠的眼睛，但五官中最惹眼的依然是那兩道微微皺起的粗眉。他的神情透漏幾分不甘。

大概是英格蘭的球迷吧。前來收拾酒水的服務生暗自揣測，將手邊的雜物收拾妥當之後便安靜地退出貴賓室，等待賓客散去後再回來做第二次清理。

亞瑟．科克蘭嘆了口氣。英格蘭人民意識的具象化代表輕輕地拍了拍坐席的扶手，隨後優雅地站起身，從隨扈手中接過西裝外套，把剛才觀賽過程中扯開的領帶重新繫好，又理了理袖口，準備動身返回位於聖彼得堡的飯店。

他現在有些慶幸比利時沒有到場共同觀賽，畢竟，讓淑女看到自己失態的樣子還是有失風範——比利時留在莫斯科，跟遠道而來的哥哥荷蘭一起待在飯店觀看轉播。這時候兄妹倆大概正在一同慶祝吧？想到這裡，亞瑟勾起嘴角，表情卻莫名地透出一絲苦澀。

在踏出貴賓室之前，西裝褲口袋傳來的震動讓英國人倏地停下腳步。一旁的幾個隨扈也跟著停了下來、看向他們尊敬的國家代表，安靜地等待對方是否要下達新的指示。一時間，一小群人就這樣突兀地堵在貴賓席的出入口。所幸這場比賽到場的嘉賓原本就不多，他們這群路障倒也沒礙到其他什麼人——可沒多少人願意花這個閒功夫，特地飛到加里寧格勒來觀看一場無關晉級的小組比賽。

『恭喜你從比利時手上搶回小組第二哈！』

亞瑟．柯克蘭瞪著螢幕上顯示的簡訊內容——他現在後悔拿出手機確認訊息了——握著手機的右手微微顫抖，努力克制著不要失手捏壞手中脆弱的電子板。也別摔壞它，亞瑟告誡自己，在伊萬．布拉金斯基的地盤上要臨時弄到一台能用的新手機的這個任務可能會讓自己的隨行人員當場哭出來。

『你這個在外圍賽就出局的死小子，有時間笑話我？你家那個死胖子最近給你找的麻煩還不夠多是嗎！』

亞瑟迅速地回傳訊息，一臉扭曲的表情讓一眾隨扈的心情跟著七上八下，紛紛猶豫著是不是該跟大使館連繫，懷疑在剛才的觀賽期間是否出了什麼國際危機等級的緊急事件。

『哈哈哈哈哈那傢伙才難不倒Hero我呢！』美利堅合眾國的人民意識獨自窩在自己位於紐約的秘密小公寓裡露出一個牙痛的表情，手上又迅速地回傳短訊。

『這一場比賽你大幅替換先發球員果然出糗了吧？下一場對上哥倫比亞的時候可不要輸得太難看唷！』

『這是策略！策略！』似乎被踩到了痛處，方才壓抑的情緒突然一股腦地爆發出來，亞瑟的臉色又更加難看了幾分，同時暴躁地輸入訊息，『趁這次無關晉級的比賽讓主力球員擁有更充裕的時間培養體力，也讓候補成員有機會累積實戰經驗，接下來的淘汰賽才更好應付！』

『你這個死小子不懂就不要裝懂！』被惹毛的英國人實在忍不住又補了一句。

『哈哈哈哈哈那下一場Hero我就押你贏了唷？要好好踢球，幫Hero我多賺一點零用錢喔！』

『誰管你啊！缺零用錢就去找你家的胖子要！』

『總之，Hero我會幫亞瑟你加油的喔 <3』

『不稀罕！』英國人終於忍無可忍，輸入完這句之後就賭氣地切掉手機的行動數據功能。反正如果真的出了什麼大事，隨行人員都能夠即時通知他，尊貴的國家意識代表如此為自己解套。

阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯看著自己送出的最後一則遲遲沒有得到回覆的訊息，微笑著嘆息。

※

「大概半個多月之後他就會自己回來的。」脾氣溫和的加拿大人幾乎是憐憫地看著眼前這位絕望的友邦外交人員。

「最久也拖不過七月中旬，你們就當他去度假了吧。」他微笑著安慰道。

兩天前，當抱著白熊在自家後院安靜地曬太陽的馬修．威廉斯突然收到自家兄弟傳來的訊息時，他就預見了美國駐加大使登門拜訪的情景，也預見了對方一臉胃痛的表情。

『布拉金斯基那個混蛋總算肯把簽證發給我了！那兩個死胖子的問題也暫時解決了。Hero我要去度假啦，不要太想我！』

哪怕今年沒能踢進小組賽也硬是要去湊熱鬧嗎？甚至不惜飛去伊萬先生家裡啊……

那傢伙果然還是一樣任性吶。馬修這麼想著，在自己的紅茶裡多加了一杓楓糖。

※

『莫斯科見 :) 』

這則被漏接的訊息直接導致亞瑟．柯克蘭幾天過後在短期入住的飯店單人套房裡差點被嚇出心臟病。

至於哥倫比亞對戰英格蘭的那場比賽，英國人是怎麼在美國人的眼皮子底下溜出去，在紅場附近隨機找了間酒吧看球，讓美國人整個晚上四處尋人、幾乎要把莫斯科給翻了個底朝天，甚至引來某位皮笑肉不笑的俄羅斯人的關切，就都是後話了。

 

END


End file.
